Pretending to be
by xTanon
Summary: When Gibbs meets Kate in a club both never thought they would meet. With certain people giving them a "light" pat on the back…Maybe AU because Kate didn't die...Adult themes – don't like don't read.
1. Taking a blue one

**A/N: **Hey there! First things first: I am not a native english speaker...But I had the urge to write an english FanFiction and I dont know why it is a Kibbs, but ...do I have to explain that?

Anyway, my BetaReader isn´t a native speaker too, so don´t be that hard about grammar stuff but I would appreciate if you draw my attention to huge mistakes or stuff. (I also would like if anyone is for reading it beta in relation to language, grammar stuff .D Just saying..)

But now coming back to the Story: It´s not my first FanFiction, but definetly the first english. So, I am probably excited and nervous and frightened what you think about!

**Warning: **Also, the first chapter isn´t that much m-rated..maybe T, it will become to highly m-rated stuff. At least that is the plan. I am gonna tell you what exactly when i have written it ... :D

So, there will be some Chaps to that, 3 or 4? Dunno, but i try to update on a regular base^^

I am going to stop talking now ... Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about NCIS and its characters...

**A/N 2: **I just couldn´t stand that chap, so I overworked it... Sorry about those stupid mistakes...

-x-

Loud music thudded through the dark and smoky club. It wasn´t a place you would drop by per accident. No, you need to know that one to recognize it as a club and not to just run past.

One of those people who knew that place was one man no one would assume to be a member. And he wouldn´t call himself one either. Rather something like a visitor who is dropping by from time to time.

Standing at the bar he took a sip from his bourbon. Gibbs let his gaze run over the people dancing, kissing and probably having sex. Not that he minded otherwise he wouldn't be there.

His second wife had dragged him over here he had been reserved and unsure of how to act around those people at first. But now, decades later he was a part of that or at least a piece.

From time to time when he felt the high need to gain back some control or to give it up he came over here.

He wasn´t in to BDSM or something like that, but yet he liked having control. In his job, life and yeah, he had to admit that he liked it when talking about sex, too. It wasn´t about commanding or controlling his partner in bed or well, not completely, but above all to have control about his own body.

Oh, he had met women driving him nearly insane.

But he liked being in charge as much as lose that control completely. Just giving up responsibility to someone else. Something he couldn't afford in his professional life.

Today was a day like that.

All those weeks he couldn't think about something – someone else than that damn bastard Ari.

Although that son of a bitch was dead and Gibbs was alive that day had nearly claimed another victim.

He wasn´t sure what he would have done, if Kate had died on that roof. She had taken a bullet for him and seconds after she had got up and laughed he had dragged her to the ground again.

A second shoot had echoing through the air and he was so damn sure, that that bullet was meant to take Kate down.

But she was alive and that was what should matter.

Not to him.

He hated those feelings of guilt, pain and helplessness.

First he had thought about getting drunk in his basement, thinking of the day off the director had given them.

Madame Director, he reminds himself. Oh Jenny, he thought, that just can´t turn out well. Did it trouble him first, that he just didn´t feel anything than annoyance as she had appeared he now didn't care.

Jesus, he knew damn well why he didn't care about her being back.

His mind, heart, everything was taken by another woman.

But he had rules and the reason for that one rule, number 12, just had appeared hours ago. Although he knew that he was stupid to stick to that rule if he could have something so wonderful.

He knew she felt the same way. At least he knew she was attracted to him.

Damn emergency blow, damn stakeouts.

It had been just a light brush of their lips, but it had nearly given him a heart attack.

It not only had shocked him but also her. They had never ever talked about it again. Not that he was that talkative anyway.

But with Kate it was different. Ever since that day he had the feeling there was a huge elephant between them neither wanted to talk about. But she seemed to be fine with it.

So he had to be too.

Or just get involved with one of those women around and pretend they weren't blonde or redheaded and would smell like that wonderful peachy flavor.

With a final sip he put his glass down and ordered a new one.

Probably the news about him being here got around by now and then there would be certain people waiting for him to at least say hello.

-x-

Kate had no idea how exactly she had ended up here. The Doc told her to rest and take things easy according to the bruise on her chest. Yet she couldn't stay home and overthink the day over and over again.

It hadn't been the first time that she had taken a bullet for her boss. But the first time it was for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

A man she had fallen for – hard and fast. And knowing that he could have feelings for her as well nearly drove her insane.

She wouldn't mention what had happened in that car months ago. After all she wasn't that stupid. But she couldn't deny that her heart nearly ached for those lips to meet hers again.

And that's when they not even had really kissed. Just brushing their lips and speaking against them, that they shouldn't do it.

God…sometimes she hates it that Gibbs was that much of a control freak and so addicted to his rules.

Fuck the rules – he wanted it, she knew. Or rather she wanted it so badly that she wouldn't accept any other thought.

So what was the question? Right, how she had ended in a sex club somewhere Downtown D.C.

Kate looked to her left and there she was – her answer.

"Which color?" Abby asked excited and waggled with some different colored glow sticks.

Kate looked puzzled to her friend and just shrugged.

"What do the colors mean?"

"Well the green one for some bi stuff, blue is just playing, and yellow is you are up for the whole thing ´til the end. The others, well…don't think ya up for that anyway." Abby explained and held the sticks out towards Kate.

"Let me think about that Abs, will you?"

Abby nodded reluctantly and padded Kate´s shoulder.

"If you don't feel well we can leave, Kate." Abby said now a bit concerned.

"No, no I am fine, really. Just haven´t made my mind what I want tonight."

Anyway she would never get what she really wanted.

That gray haired man who drove her nuts in the nights and nearly insane on the day.

Kate silently sighed and took a sip of her drink when a blonde woman joined their little group of five.

"Ah, our little bat is here tonight, what a pleasure" she said. Abby happily got up and hugged the woman, who looked interested to Kate.

"This is Kate, a friend of mine. Kinda new around here" Abby introduced her. "And that´s Brenda, she´s the owner of the club."

Both shook hands before Brenda made herself comfortable besides Abby.

"Should have known you here, Abigail", the woman said with small smile on her lips. "Although I´m wondering why he´s not sitting with you."

For a moment Abby just stared at Brenda with a mix of confusing and perplexity. But suddenly her expression changed to totally excitement and disbelief.

"You kiddin' right? He´s here?"

Kate watched Abby puzzled who suddenly turned to her with an evil grin.

"Oh you so will like it, Katie."

"You mind sharing what's going on here?" Kate asked reluctantly. She looked over to Brenda who was now grinning widely.

"Ah I see" she said and nodded more to herself. "Well, what our lovely Abigail means is that the Gunny is around."

"You serious?" a guy on their table asked surprised. "Wasn´t here for a while."

"Who the hell is that gunny?" Kate asked feeling as she was the only of out of the loop.

"He is" Brenda nodded in Kate's direction. The brown haired woman turned and what she saw made her nearly jump.

"Abs…" Oh Jesus, either she was drunk or just excited, overwhelmed, taking by surprise or whatever. What she knew was that she would take her chance no matter what he had said about rules and stuff.

"Gimme a blue one."

Abby shrieked and put the glow stick on Kate's wrist, knowing that the evening would be more then interesting.

-x-

**A/N 3:** Thanks for reading, guys. I won't ask you for Reviews, never did before so...but let me say: I appreciate them...much...Did I ask now, or didn´t I? Uh...whatever... .)


	2. Cold hands and cold feet?

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who put that story on his/her alert .) and favored it as well. Also a thank you to the Reviews .) I know it´s kinda early to do an update, but i read the first chapter again and again and couldn´t stand those mistakes. I wasn´t paying enough attention to them, and I just wanted to put it online that badly...I´ll change that now. But I wasn´t sure if I could change the chap without you guys being alerted to a new chap, although there isn´t one. So, here we are: I overworked Chapter one and put the second online too. So, in satisfaction to that creepy first chap with its many mistakes here we go with the second..._  
_

**Warnings about me not being native english speaker, and language and adult themes in that chap. If you are underage don´t read, really just...don´t ... read**

-x-

**_Flashback_**

"_I am cold." _

_Gibbs suppressed a sigh and kept looking to the house they were observing. He didn't feel warm either but do women always have to complain about them being cold?_

_Although he would have liked warming Kate a bit…Shrugging that train of thought away he took a sip from his coffee and kept holding it in his hands. An idea crossed his mind and at least it would stop her ´I am freezing like shit` babbling. Without another thought he handed her his coffee what made Kate looking at him with raised eyebrows. _

"_What?" he asked still holding his cup of coffee next to her. _

"_That is like three CafPow in one time, Gibbs. I am not drinking that" Kate returned annoyed. Gibbs nearly laughed at that, instead he only shook his head._

"_Kate, I don't want you to drink – my – coffee. I want you to hold it" he explained. Well that wasn´t definitely not his best choice of words, related to her now unbelieving gaze. _

"_I am not your-"_

"_Kate, I want you to hold it to warm at least your hands, so that you stop complaining." _

_For a long moment they stared at each other, until a light red turned to Kate´s face. He couldn't stop the crooked smile that appeared on his face. Kate took the coffee mug and murmured something like a thank you and good thinking. _

_Half an hour passed, while they just stared at the house and remained silent. The coffee seemed to do his magic judging by Kate who wasn't telling him how cold it was. But all in all she had his coffee and he really needed a sip after a while. _

_He turned to her and saw that she was sleepy. _

_After all Kate wasn't used to those stakeouts. Never had been and probably never will be. Although he always expected his agents to be their best, that was something he liked about her._

_She didn't try to be someone she wasn't. Also, she didn't try to make him think she was someone else. Kate wasn't a field agent through and through, at all she was human. _

_He on the other side was used to be a Marine. So sitting in a car for hours not doing anything but staring out of the window was nothing he wouldn't get done. _

_Silently he grabbed for his coffee, making her stir and jumping slightly. He smiled at her sudden shame of being caught while nearly sleeping, but he didn't say a word. _

_He took a sip from the not that warm coffee anymore and stared into those beautiful, sleepy brown eyes. It was, as if they had been in a completely other universe for a moment. _

_Completely silence surrounded them. _

_Gibbs put the coffee mug down and kept looking into her eyes. At first he didn't recognized how they moved to each other, until he could feel her breath on his face. _

_One of his hands found its way to her cheek, stroking it slightly. _

_And then he could feel her lips not touching yet, only a feather light brushing._

_And it rocked his world like an earthquake. _

_He felt his body responding to her instantly and it honestly scared him like hell. That wasn't good at all. Jesus, he was about to kiss his agent…_

"_We shouldn't." he said barely more than a whisper. His lips touched hers with every word. She shook her head and –_

_His cell phone made its appearance and he wasn't quite sure if he should sigh because of utter relief or desperation. He took his phone and talked to DiNozzo._

_When the call was finished he told Kate what Abby had found out, as if nothing had happened. Again he handed her is coffee to warm her hands. _

_What he hadn't recognized was the disappointment in Kate's eyes when he had pulled away. _

_Safed by cell, as you could say…_

-x-

He didn't saw them and Kate was more than happy about that. Yeah, she wanted him badly, but but right now she wasn't ready for it. She nervously finished her drink and ordered a new one, desperately trying to avoid the mass of thoughts that ran through her mind.

Should she go over to him? She would love to see his face when he would see her. Kate was sure that he would never think of her in that kind of club. Not that she had expected him to be here.

But when she saw the redhead besides him she knew why he was here. At least they were in a sex club.

Jezz…Gibbs in a sex club and she was there too.

Kate watched the woman and Gibbs talking. How the fingers of the redhead ran through Gibbs hair, his neck and how she whispered in his ear that made him chuckle.

"Kate, are you trying to get drunk?"

Kate turned to Abby and looked to her drink in her hands. She didn't noticed how she constantly drank while watching Gibbs intensively.

"Because if you do so" Abby continued and looked over to Gibbs. "I won´t let you do."

"What?" Kate asked as if she didn't know what Abby meant.

"Ahh Kate…don't tell me you don't want to have some fun with our silver haired fox?"

"No, I mean yes, but…oh Abby he is Gibbs, my Boss – I can´t go to him and have `fun´ with him." Kate said and wasn't sure if she tried to persuade herself instead of Abby. But it wasn't her friend who giggled and just shook her head.

"Sweet pea, tonight he can be everyone but your boss. That's kinda the idea of that club. Why you think we call him Gunny?" Brenda explained still chuckling.

Kate had to agree her…but nevertheless she knew Gibbs.

"He won't let that happen" Kate said returning her gaze back to Gibbs. "He would never let his personal life get involved with his job."

Kate heard Brenda sigh, before the blonde stood up and came over to her. She took a seat besides Kate and also watched Gibbs flirting with the redhead.

"You probably know Gibbs for quite a long time, but, my dear, so do I. And believe me, I know him in ways you have never been thinking about."

A shiver ran through Kate´s body at Brenda´s words. At least she hadn't expected that kind of talk.

"And I've ever wondered what woman it is, the gunny is craving for so much. Until I met you" the blonde continued and turned her eyes back to Kate. "Kate that man wants you so badly that he came here to get rid of his hard on `caused by being stuck with you on a submarine for three days not able to touch you. Just thinking about being able made him explode in that night."

It was utterly shock that spread over Kate´s face, followed by burning cheeks. So the man everyone kept saying never talked had told some woman about their trip on that submarine. Emergency blow got a complete new meaning to Kate.

At least that thought made her giggle although it was more desperately. Jesus, she wanted him much more, right now – no matter how many people would watch.

Well, okay, that wouldn´t be true at all. She wasn't up to put a show for those people. Not when she would be with Gibbs for the first time.

"Let me tell you something, sweetie" Brenda began talking again. "This is your night – I don't know what made you come here and I don't care. But I will help you, if you want me to. So tell me and I will."

For a long moment Kate stared to her drink. She wanted it, but despised her earlier eager to drag his pants down and just take what they both wanted, she now was second guessing.

Depending on how that evening would proceeds it could change everything about Gibbs and her. He could kick her ass out of NCIS, could scream to her what the hell was wrong with her…or he could just give in and they would see how things will work out.

Ahh…didn´t she say it before? Fuck the Rules. She had nearly died today so there wasn't much more to lose, was there?

"Do it."

Brenda smiled and got up with her drink, slowly approaching Gibbs and the redheaded woman. Kate couldn't hear what they were talking about but saw with a grin how the other woman disappeared. But then something else drew her attention…

"Abs?" Kate turned to her friend and nearly gasped when she saw Abby making it out with some guy. The Goth literally broke away from the guy and look to Kate.

"Huh?"

Kate definitely had to become used to that stuff. She shook her head and thought about what her question was.

"You told me about those glow sticks, and there are colors I wouldn't be up to anyway. What does the color on Gibbs wrist mean? The red one?"

Abby hesitated and then looked at her friend for a moment.

"Well…that´s, you know, about some kinky stuff…" Abby began not sure if she really wanted to explain that to Kate.

"Kinky stuff?" Kate repeated with a slight questioning undertone.

"Yeah you know…kinda bit of bondage stuff and …blindfolding… stuff like that."

Kate nodded and returned to look to Gibbs. She narrowed her eyes when Brenda let her hand run over Gibbs` ass and dragged herself into his side. Didn't she talk about getting Kate and Gibbs involve? Ah Jesus, she wasn't becoming jealous, was she?

"Abs, why do you know that much about Gibbs…sex life?" Kate asked the obvious question that had been on her mind earlier. "And why did Brenda expect him to be here with you?"

Again Abby didn't answer right away, thinking intensely about her words.

"Gibbs showed me the club…and well, we talked about that stuff" Abby explained slowly. "But we never ever got involved or stuff, that would be weird. I mean he is Gibbs and I am not going to have my way with Gibbs" Abby added with a small grin.

"He´s all yours, Katie – Girl. Brenda is just working on him to give in. Trust her."

Yeah trust her. A woman Kate didn't know, never had seen before and yet she was probably the only one making Kate get what she longed for.

Gibbs.

She watched him again. The tight dark Jeans gave her a perfect view on that ass of him and this black bottom down shirt didn't give much space for her fantasy.

He looked handsome or to just be honest, that was pure sex on a stick.

But Kate couldn't help the strange feeling in her stomach, when Brenda began kissing Gibbs and he obviously returned those hot kisses.

Just watching how passionately he kissed that woman, how he grinded his hips against her brought Kate in a dizzy cloud of lust and desire.

As she was staring at Gibbs and Brenda like a horny teenager she didn't recognize how the blonde looked over to her and smiled pleasingly…

-x-

**A/N 2 : Thanks again for reading .) Hope you enjoy. Next Chap will probably take some time...not that much, but a bit more .) **


	3. Preparing

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who put that story on his alert list and for the Review! Really appreciate it. I have to say that right now, that story seems to become a bit longer than 3 or 4 Chapters...There´s a plot bunny that doesn´t want to go away...hope you guys don´t mind .)

**Warning: **As always that english is not my first language **and in that Chapter we´ll have some m - rated stuff, so for real now...and it´s probably a little bit kinky (?)...a bit bondage and blindfolding stuff, but nothing to much. It´s not yours, then you don´t have to read .) **

-x-

Although he was looking for Brenda to greet her, he got distracted by a young redhead at the bar. Her clothing barely covered the bare necessities and made his blood boil. At least he was just a man. And she augured him some fun and distraction for the night.

Either she saw the need in his eyes or she just was attracted to him that it only took some minutes until she put her hands on him.

He enjoyed it but couldn't stop thinking of another woman´s touch instead.

He was lost…probably for the rest of his life.

When she began whispering in his ear, what she really would love to do to him, he felt himself harden. Not as much as he would have liked it, but it did it.

He was about to take her to some more private place, when he heard a well-known voice behind him.

"And then again I thought I will never see you again." Brenda said smiling. He didn't turn around instead just shrugged.

"Disappointed, Bren?"

"How could I?"

Without another word the redheaded woman disappeared, knowing that the guy was now up for the club owner.

"What are you doing here, Gunny?" Brenda asked and ordered herself a drink. Again Gibbs just shrugged but then sighed. He couldn't tell her he was just around to say hello. He never had been here without any reason. Sad but true, he thought.

Brenda came closer to him and put her hand on his back.

"You look more desperate than I have ever seen you, Gunny. What happened?"

If he hadn't recognized it before he probably would be surprised by how well she knew him. He had told her much, whether because of the clubs anonymity or because he just got often too drunk to think about what he was saying.

"Someone nearly got killed today."

She didn't know his exact profession but knew he had a group of people to work with and for whom he cared a lot.

"Is this about Kate?"

He didn't even blink an eye at the mention of her name, yet his whole body tensed. He couldn't suppress his body's reaction anymore. He was way too tired for that. And it was Brenda who obviously already knew.

"You know, Gunny, there are different ways to deal with that."

Gibbs turned his head to her, with a silent question in his eyes. He wouldn't ask loud what those possibilities would be.

"You could get drunk and probably fuck that redhead. Nevertheless it wouldn't satisfy you." Brenda explained matter-of-factly. "Or you trust me and I make that night worth for you."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what she meant with that. But hell he did it before. Gibbs shrugged and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Ya think, huh?" he said and turned his gaze back to her. Brenda smiled seductively and leaned over to him.

"You know I can" she whispered with her lips at his ear. "´cause I can make you pretend anything I want."

Gibbs instantly closed his eyes. He let that thought wander through his head until it became clear what she was telling him. He felt her cheek brushing his as she pulled away just enough to let their lips meet.

She literally plundered his mouth with her tongue and took complete control of that kiss. He let it happen and enjoyed her demanding kiss. When the need for air became unbearably they parted. Her lips kissed his cheek and she nuzzled her nose against it. Brenda´s hand wandered under his bottom down shirt, before lightly brushing over the bulge in his jeans.

"I take that as a yes?"

"You bet." he answered hoarsely.

She took his hand and made sure he wouldn't recognize the woman staring at them. Brenda nodded to Kate, who watched her intensely. She would make sure about Kate later. For now she needed to get Gibbs to the point where he wouldn't mind if there is someone with them.

They approached the more private area with some rooms. She led Gibbs, who was kissing every available piece of skin, to a room at the far end of the hallway.

They had barely entered, when Gibbs pushed the door close and dragged himself against her.

"Oh no Gunny, not that way, boy."

He pulled away to look at her questioning.

"Forget about me being in charge tonight?" she asked sweetly and pushed him towards the bed. He remembered, nodded and let himself fall back on the bed. Followed by a loud groan…

-x-

Kate got more and more worried. Brenda had disappeared with Gibbs and it was about half an hour ago. She wasn't sure what to think of that. It was her fifth drink and even Abby was nearly having sex next to her.

Ah…was she really that pitiful? Damn, why had she trusted that weird woman? Kate sighed and was about to go when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"You won´t leaving now, will you?"

Kate looked up and saw Brenda smiling to her.

"Didn't think you are coming back." she admitted hesitantly.

"I stick to my promises. Follow me."

Kate didn't. Not right away. She had no idea what the blonde was about to do and Kate definitely didn't like it.

"You wanna stay there all night, tell me and I give the Gunny the release he's craving for."

Kate´s heart began pounding much quicker by the blonde's words. Was that really about to happen? She nodded despised all her doubts and followed Brenda to the rear part of the club.

"No matter what you see in there, don't speak, don't even gasp or whatever. I don't want him to recognize you until it´s your show, got that?" Brenda asked nearly as stern as Gibbs would. Kate only nodded already sticking to the new rules. The blonde smiled satisfied and opened the door.

And Kate really had to stop herself from gasping and saying oh my god out loud.

There he was.

Lying on the bed, wrist bonded to the headboard, blindfolded with a scarf and stripped down to his boxers.

Brenda closed the door and nodded to Kate, who was just standing there not moving an inch. The blonde approached the bed and kneeled besides Gibbs. She let her hand travel down his chest, stopping just over the waistband of his boxers.

"We have someone here, watching. You okay with that, Gunny?"

Kate saw him hesitating, but finally he nodded.

Brenda seemed to be fine with that and climbed on the bed, straddling Gibbs tights, what made him grabbing the headboard. By now, he hadn´t make a sound.

"What is it you want, Gunny?"

He instantly thrusted his hips upward making Brenda chuckle.

"Yeah, kinda noticed that."

She let her fingers travel along his sides before they disappeared just millimeters under the waistband of the black shorts.

"Tell me who you want."

Gibbs jerked his head to his side, gripping the headboard more firmly. His whole body tensed and for a second Kate expected him to yell at Brenda. But he didn't. Instead the blonde leaned forward and grinded against him.

"Tell me."

Kate couldn't help the goose pumps and the shiver that ran through her whole body. Jezz…she was watching Gibbs and another woman…and it turned her so on… So much about her catholic education…

"Tell me, Gunny or we will be here the whole night." Brenda told him with slight anger in her voice. "Who are you longing for?"

Kate watched how one of Brenda's hands disappeared into the only clothing that was covering Gibbs.

"Tell our visitor whom fingers you want to be around that cock of yours."

It was the first time, since Kate came in that she heard him made a sound. It was so full of need and desperation that it got right through her.

"I want" he began with a very un-Gibbs, high pitchy voice. "I want…_her_."

For the moment Brenda seemed fine with his answer and slid even lower just to pull the boxers of him. It seemed to be some kind of relief for the gray haired when she did so, but it nearly made Kate gasp again.

And she couldn't take her eyes from what was freed to her view now.

Okay, Tony probably was right when he was telling Kate, despise her words that she just didn't want to talk about Gibbs length, that he really …really was well-hung.

When Kate forced herself to look away her eyes met Brenda who was smiling. The blonde´s attention returned to Gibbs who was now slightly trembling.

"Give _her_ a name, Gunny."

Kate heard him whispering something but couldn't understand.

"You don't want our guest hear that as well, sweetie?" Brenda demanded cozy. Gibbs puffed and again desperately groaned causing by Brenda's hand on his dick.

"_Kate_" he whispered, although now louder.

Kate could swear her heart stopped pounding in that very moment. He…Did he? He did…

"I want her…so…_much_." His last words were pressed through gritted teethes. He sounded so desperate it made Kate´s heart ache. She wanted to tell him that she was there, that he could have her right then and there. But Brenda shot her a warning glance as if she had heard her thoughts.

"That so, Gunny?"

He just nodded obviously not longer able to form words.

Brenda let go of him and stood up not caring about his whimper.

Oh come one, Gibbs was whimpering…that just couldn't be true. That was a dream, Kate told herself. She would now wake up…wake up…wak-

"I think it´s time to let our guest have her fun, isn´t it?"

Kate looked to Gibbs who wasn´t moving at all. It seemed as if he not even listened to Brenda. And she didn't mind and came closer to Kate.

"He is all yours. Not gonna put you in a threesome or stuff" she said and grabbed Kate's wrist where the blue glow stick was. "He needs you, longed for you – is aching" Brenda whispered and then nodded to Gibbs. "There are rules he is right now sticking to. No talking when not asked to, as well as not coming. Now you will make the rules but he won´t change when you won't tell him."

Kate barley nodded just staring at her boss – no, at the Gunny lying naked and not able to move on that bed, ready to let some woman giving him pleasure.

When the door closed behind Brenda Kate remind silent and inert for a long moment.

Slowly she walked over to the man she wanted for so long. Lying there waiting for something to happen.

Kate laid a shaking hand on his chest feeling his naked skin for the first time.

Gibbs hold on the headboard reinforced until his knuckles became white and Kate began sliding her hand across his upper body…

-x-

**A/N 2: **Thanks for reading as always! :D Hope you enjoyed .)


	4. Between Dream and Reality

**A/N: Warning about m-rated stuff...really. You´re not up for that? Don´t read then... ;)**

-x-

Gibbs lay completely still, even though he had begun trembling like hell. He felt himself being so close to release but yet he just couldn't come at all.

He didn't mind about someone else being with Brenda in the room. Yeah, he was exposing himself, meanwhile completely naked and all turned on. Then again he had enough self-confidence to be not shy about the shape of his body.

But what confused him was the reason behind Brenda´s "guest". She told about pretending…told him she would make him believe that there was that one woman touching him, loving him…

Yet, Brenda had left, making him only realize how much he wanted Kate to be here. But she was his subordinate, his agent…a young woman she had deserved better than him. Jesus, he was a complete wreck, totally bastard and three times divorced.

He even couldn't stand himself sometimes…how could he expect a woman to endure him?

It was the cold, slightly shaking hand on his chest that made him jerking a bit. It took him by surprise. After all what he had experienced with Brenda he wasn´t expecting such a reluctant and shy touch from the woman the blonde hat choose for him tonight.

Who was that woman caressing his chest as if it was something fragile?

Gibbs was confused by her touch but couldn't deny that it aroused him much more than anything else had that evening.

He felt the stranger woman´s hand at one of his nipples rubbing it between her fingers. Gibbs moaned and arched into that touch. He was now painfully hard, thanks to Brenda who had played with him the whole damn time.

But neither she nor that new woman could give what he wanted. He groaned desperately when that thought hit him and he completely forgot about as the woman´s fingers were replaced by her soft lips, sucking, gently biting down making him struggle with the handcuffs.

Suddenly the touch disappeared and also the light weight on his side. She had left the bed and he was about to complain, when he heard clothing rustle next to him. Ah, Jezz…she was undressing…how much he wanted to see what she was looking like. How she would felt under his touch…

After a moment it became quiet again and he felt the bed dip when she climbed on the bed again. Her leg brushed against his thigh, before she straddled him, sitting right above his cock.

Gibbs arched his back trying to force his hips into hers. Tender hands pressed him back to the mattress and began to stroke his chest.

When she began to grind her lower body against his throbbing cock, Gibbs let his head fell back, gripping the headboard again and his mind pretending.

Pretending it would be her. Her core rubbing against him and her soft groaning…

"Louder.", he demanded groaning. Her movements stilled for a moment letting a desperate sound coming out of his mouth. "Wanna hear ya." he explained. He felt her lips on his chest and a light chuckle coming from her.

Gibbs wasn´t sure if he approved her silence or if he was worried about that. She leaned forward to him and a sweet smell tickled his nose. Fruity…peachy…just what he wanted… He jerked at the handcuffs knowing that it would leave marks but he couldn't care less.

"Wanna touch you.", he said raising his head. He literally put his nose into soft hair right in front of him. Brushing through it he took a deep breath and felt her hands caressing his cheek. She carefully pushed him back, before she fidget with the handcuff on his right wrist.

His hand was barely free when he already reached out for the woman so willingly freeing him. He found her shoulder letting his hand slide down to find the straps of her bra. After all she had left some fun for him.

Gibbs tried to sit up a bit, but had to admit that it wasn't that easy with one hand still tied to the headboard.

Expertly Gibbs grasped for the clips of her bra undoing them in no time. When she freed herself from bra he was already reaching for the soft flesh of her breasts making her squirm under his touch.

When she sat up he took his chance and let his mouth replace his fingers. His tongue slid above her taunt nipple making her moan again. She grabbed his shoulder when his teeth scratched the softness before giving her other breast as much attention as the first one.

His hand dropped to her waist, feeling her slip the only thing that was separating her from his meanwhile painfully hard cock.

His finger stroked her stomach dipping slightly under sheer fabric. She began trembling and squirming before she dragged his hand away from her lower body. He was about to try again, when she took a firm hold of his wrist.

Well, that was something he hadn't expected.

"Your name…what is your name?" he asked quietly still trying to reach any skin with his lips. Gibbs honestly didn't expect her to reply to that question, but when her whole body tensed and he felt her holding her breath Gibbs became curious.

Gibbs eyes shot open looking to nothing than the dark scarf…

That was when a thought hit him like a stone…but that couldn't be possible, right?

-x-

Kate didn't dare to move an inch. What was she supposed to tell him?

Everything in her screamed to just move on, pretending he hadn't asked. But then again she wanted him to know.

Until that point she hadn't thought about what she was doing. She had utterly lost herself in touching him and savoring every sound he was making.

But now she probably needed to give him an answer. Kate stared down to Gibbs who had stilled too, obviously waiting for her response.

She opened her mouth but no words wanted to come out. She was oh so screwed.

Before Gibbs could do or say anything Kate let her tongue licking over his chest making him move again.

Kate didn't know why but she was sure that if he would now recognize that she was who she was, he would make her stop. And Gold help her…she didn't wanted him to do that.

Kate let her tongue take a path downwards his torso, making him struggle again.

She felt his hard shaft against her stomach, felt it twitching in joyful anticipation.

When Kate had settle on his legs she watched his head arching in to the pillow and his hands tightly gripping into the sheets.

In the moment her head sank down and her lips touched the head of his cock, Gibbs hands reached for her. He was torn between clutching his hand into her hair and ripping that damn blindfold from his eyes to see if his gut was right.

It was a question of reality that could hit him, could end that amazing feeling that rippled through his body, not knowing whether or not it was Kate.

When he felt her mouth taking him to the base of his shaft his whole body seemed to be on fire. He knew then and there that it didn't matter anymore who was sucking him, he wouldn't dare stop her from.

With a loud groan he yanked the scarf from his eyes and jerked his head up and down to the woman whom tongue was sliding his shaft alongside.

And he was about to come.

"Oh Jesus Kate" he groaned when his head fell back again. He couldn't think straight when he saw her light brown hair, her head bobbling up and down, eagerly sucking him…Kate´s mouth wrapped around his cock...

It was the last piece of self-control that he tucked at her hairs making her stop.

"C´mere… please …stop that…." His words were barely about a whisper but Kate instantly stopped her movements. She was afraid about his reaction when he would realize that it was her all the time. Yet she didn't want to do something he clearly asked her to stop.

She let her tongue slide along his erection until her mouth had left him. Immediately his hand dragged her towards him and he raised his head staring with eyes full of lust and desire as well as utterly confusion and disbelief.

"Whatcha doing here?" he asked quietly still holding her head, forcing her to look at him.

"I kinda…I…dropped by?" Kate´s mind seemed to be out of order wasn't she even able to make a logical sentence. "Jesus, Gibbs do you have to get a talkative now?"

The grey haired stared at her not sure if this was only a dream or really happening. He shook his head slowly trying to make sense of that situation.

"I want you Gibbs so much…and don´t tell me we can't, ´cause then I swear you won't be able to walk by tomorrow."

He cracked a smile sensing his Kate knowing that she was sure and in the end he couldn't deny how much he wanted her…not anymore.

Gibbs eyes moved over her naked form only wearing her thin slip. But then something smoldering draw his attention.

Kate nearly died of need. Gibbs was the most uncommunicative guy she had ever met in her life and now, when she was naked and oh so ready to be taken by him he felt the need to talk. Does it always have to be complicated with him?

Kate grinded against him trying to caught his attention back to their both need. But Gibbs was Gibbs and he put his hand on her waist.

"No…Kate…."

"Don't you dare to tell me to stop, Gibbs."

Her threatening voice got right in to his cock making it twitch. He felt it and their eyes met. He was screwed, oh so screwed. An evil grin appeared on her face and Kate couldn't help the trail of thoughts running through her mind. Kate leaned for brushing her lips against his ear.

"You won't tell me to stop, when you are throbbing and leaking against me, Gibbs. Nothing is gonna stop me from giving you, us what we both want."

Gibbs shook his head from side to side, trying to form words to make her understand.

"Not about that…jesus I could …fuck you into next week…oh boy…"

She had never ever heard him talking like that and she felt how heat radiated through her body. He wasn't making it any better; hopefully he was aware of that.

"You took a blue one" he pressed reaching for her wrist. "You decided not to go all the way, and for god´s sake I won't do that…"

Kate looked down to her wrist where the blue glow stick was. She hadn't thought about her decisions back then. It was the first that came to her mind and maybe Gibbs was right. But she couldn't stop now…how could he?

"But I want to…make you come…scream my name…seeing how you lose yourself, Jesus free my damn hand!"

Kate was so taken by surprise that it needed an impatient struggle of Gibbs to get moving. Without thinking she freed his other hand.

Immediately Gibbs changed their position, dragging her down beside him. He pressed his mouth on hers never giving her second for realizing what was happen. His tongue parted her lips roughly, plundering her mouth and making her moan.

When Kate´s hand grabbed his cock, Gibbs pulled away panting and moaning hard.

She stroked him fast and without hesitation. Gibbs had a hard time pulling himself together for sliding his hand downwards her body, letting his fingers slide through her wet folds.

Kate gasped and struggled not believing that Gibbs, her boss was finger fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

She pressed back on his fingers and let out a silent cry when he pushed one into her. She didn't notice how her own hand began stroking him fast and harder, making him gasping and moaning nearly constantly.

Gibbs stared at Kate´s face, her parted lips that screamed to be kissed. He pushed his mouth on hers, when he added a second finger into her wet tightness and he began to move his fingers forcefully in and out her.

He felt his hand becoming numb but didn't care, when he felt himself harden even more…

Kate pulsed around him more and more and when her hand tightened around his cock and she nearly spitted his name out, coming all over his fingers he lost every lack of control, exploding right then and there.

-x-

Silence surrounded Kate when she cracked an eye open. She felt a hand between her thighs, a head on her breasts…heard light snoring.

Kate looked down to Gibbs who was sleeping peacefully halfway on her.

He probably hadn´t slept at all the past weeks or months, so it didn't surprised her when he didn't woke as she pulled herself away from him.

The last thing she wanted was to wake up beside her boss who had passed out after she had jerked him off.

Kate put her clothes on and stood up, watching Gibbs sleeping form.

It was maybe the first and last time….and she had no idea how things at work would go on.

Maybe she just should pretend that nothing had happened at all…

Not that it would make things easier.

But then again it was never easy with Gibbs.

-x-

**A/N2: **So...thanks for reading? Liked it? ^^"


	5. Pushy

**A/N**: Hey there! I know it took me much longer than expected to update. Sorry ´bout that. Last days kept me busy - work and stuff. Also had a day trip to Berlin with some Americans - That was probably one of the craziest days I had in my life :D But it was so much fun with them, so totally worth!

So today I have a new update for ya! I really hope Gibbs isn´t too much out of character - Usually I try to prevent that, but in this chapter I am not sooo sure. (Same for Kate ._.)

I dunno when I will update next, could take some time again... ./ But I hope you don´t mind and still stick to the Story .) So thanks again for the Reviews and putting the Story to your Fav´s and Alert´s! Like that!

**Warning: M-rated for a reason, guys! Adult topics and stuff. **

-x-

Motionless Gibbs stared at his computer screen.

It was a little over a week since the _incident_ with Kate and nothing had happened.

Gibbs had been uncertain of how to deal with Kate back in the office but she was just as always. Well, except for those short moments, when he would catch her staring at him or when they both stared at each other without recognizing.

Gibbs really tried to pretend that "normality" too, but by the end of the week his mood had completely crashed and he couldn't stand being so close to her and yet so far away at the same time.

He found himself more often visiting Abby or Ducky, grabbing coffee or just walking through the building brooding over their newest case.

His absence in the bullpen became more and more obvious not only to his team members, but also to Ducky, who couldn't stand his friends behavior by the middle of the second week.

"Jethro is something bothering you?" the pathologist asked kindly. Gibbs stared at the older man and sighed heavily.

"It´s bothering me, that we have no new lead since last week. So you have something for me, Duck?" Gibbs answered, swallowing his anger.

"Well, no and that is the problem. You keep coming down here, although you know that I have nothing to tell you about our dead marine."

For a moment Gibbs stared at the wall behind Ducky until he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Jethro, you can´t treat your team as if you can't stand being around them!" Ducky added worried.

"It´s none of your business, Doctor" Gibbs responded grumpy when leaving the autopsy.

He knew that his team was speculating about his present mood. But what really put a strain on him was Kate, who obviously didn't care about him.

"_Jesus, he´s like a grumpy bear, all growling and erratic" Tony said staring at Kate. The brunette only shrugged still tipping concentrated. _

"_You really don't care, do you? Someone from HR told me he was walking around their floor." _

"_If I would be always concerned when Gibbs changes his mood, I wouldn't have time for my work" Kate stated matter-of-factly. Tony knitted his eyebrows, surveying his co-worker._

"_What do you think, Probie" the Italian asked the youngest agent, not looking away from Kate._

"_Well…he behaves more strange, Tony´s right" McGee considered. "Yet again nothing new as Kate said. He was like that, when we couldn't catch Ari." _

_When Kate looked up Gibbs entered the bullpen his eyes on her. _

Her expression had been unreadable, something utterly new to the lead agent. She had been always like an open book to him, but right then and there he couldn't say what she was thinking.

Annoyed by himself he slapped against the elevator walls welcoming the sudden pain in his hand and arm.

He couldn't stop himself of thinking about her…that one night shaking his world…making him longing for her much more then he already did.

Gibbs nearly ran out of the office, when Abby got them a new lead. With Tony carefully placed between Kate and him and McGee sitting in the rear part of the truck, the team headed to the suspect's home.

"We are in the middle of nowhere" Tony groaned after nearly an hour. To his own surprise Gibbs had to admit that Tony was right. Abby had spoken about a little bit outside D.C. but he wasn´t even sure they were still in the same state.

"What's that?" Tony suddenly asked tugging at Kate's sleeve. Gibbs didn´t looked over, still trying to avoid too much contact to Kate. "You didn't wear that back in the bullpen."

"You probably didn't pay attention, Tony; Nothing too unusual."

"Aww, Kate – Come on you breaking my heart" Tony playfully said. "Either you are happy or jealous."

"What?"

"Yellow – stands for happiness, optimism" McGee pointed out from behind. "On the other hand it means jealousy, enviousness, lie…"

Gibbs didn't listen carefully but when the words of the youngest agent made it to his brain he abruptly turned to Kate.

She indeed wore a yellow plastic wristband.

Their eyes met and Gibbs mind ran at full speed. Yellow…It could be a coincidence…but then again he didn't believe at those.

"Boss…?" an anxiety voice sounded behind him. Gibbs turned back his eyes on the street and hit the brakes barely managing to stop the truck at the crossroad.

When they finally arrived at the huge premises Gibbs tried to overview the place. It was something like a range yet there were no animals or something else, giving them a clue what it exactly was.

All four agents headed to the main house with their weapons ready to take down whoever was in there. Tony and Gibbs positioned themselves at the front door, while McGee and Kate were at the back entrance. With one signal they entered the house, searching every room carefully. When they met in the middle of the house, they were still alone.

"No one´s home" Tony stated and looked around.

"You and McGee go and search for any activity outside. Kate and I will look for evidence in here."

When his agents left and Gibbs turned, his female agent watched him carefully. Oh boy…he hadn´t thought about his command. Why didn't he just left Tony with him?

Gibbs ignored Kate´s glance and moved through the house. He entered the first room and cursed under his breath, when he stood in the middle of the master bedroom.

"Wow" Kate stated dryly when she came in. "Remembers me on something."

Gibbs followed her eyes and stared at the bed, where handcuffs were hanging from the headboard and a silk scarf was lying. It was the first time she mentioned or rather gave a hint that she, for sure, had been in that room with him two weeks ago.

And it was probably the first time Gibbs really wasn't sure what to reply.

"Something you want to say?"

Kate slightly smiled and went further to the bed.

"Hm just, that I can't remember that one." She raised a round silver _think_, something like a ring and Gibbs had no idea what that was supposed to be. "You have no idea what that is, right?"

Gibbs just rumbled something unintelligent and made Kate laugh silently.

"And you know what that _thing _is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Abby told me…_the other evening_."

Gibbs stopped abruptly his investigation of the room and stared at Kate in utter disbelief. A triumphant expression split over her face, made Gibbs moving to her. She still held that strange thing in her hand, carefully watching every of Gibbs steps coming closer and closer to her.

He didn't stopped when he already invaded her personal space and she had to take a step back.

When Kate´s back hit the wall Gibbs finally stopped, his body nearly touching hers. His eyes more unreadable, then they have ever been.

-x-

When their eyes met Kate´s self-confidence literally flew away. He had knitted his eyebrows, staring at her before slowly opening his mouth.

"So, Abby told you _the other evening_?" Gibbs asked with a low voice. "_That one _evening?"

For a moment Kate thought about pushing Gibbs away but she had started that talk. Damn bastard.

"Well, yeah. She was the one persuading me to go there."

They didn't have to mention the club to know, of what exactly they were talking about.

"Abby knows?"

Kate only nodded, not sure if he really didn't know or just saying so. Gibbs sighed heavily and while he tried to judge what exactly it meant, Abby knowing about their night in that club, Kate´s memories about the talk with the forensic scientist the other day came back.

"_KATE!" _

_The called Agent nearly made it into the lab when she was hugged tightly and with barely space to breathe. _

"_I want to know EVERYTHING!"_

_Kate tried to escape her friend´s arms with not much success._

"_Let me breathe and I´ll think about." _

"_You did it" Abs stated reaching for Kate´s arm and dragging her to the rear part of the little labor._

"_Abby as much as I like you, I won't tell you." _

_The Goth turned round abruptly staring in disbelief at her._

"_Oh come on, Katie. You went to the private rooms with Brenda. There is not much room for guessing what had happened." _

_Kate sighed heavily and began to tell her friend – well, not everything as demanded but probably more than Gibbs would have liked._

"_You left him behind?" Abby asked surprised and maybe a bit shocked too._

"_No, he…uh, kinda fell asleep." _

_A throaty giggle escaped the forensic scientists._

"_That´s what them all happen "playing" with Kate, huh?"_

Gibbs voice pulled Kate back to present and she hardly tried to figure out what he had said.

When pure panic fluttered through his eyes, even when it was only for barely a second, Kate´s confidence came back.

"So you told her?"

"Yeah, kinda. She was really pushy the next day. Kept asking questions and stuff. You are a lucky man that I know what to say and what not to. For example I did not answer the question about what you are looking like south."

"What do I look like south, _Kate?_"

She hadn't expected such a direct question of him. Boy, they were at a suspect´s house…and now she was standing to a wall, Gibbs nearly pressing her into it and asking her what his lower body was looking like. How did she get in to that situation?

The answer to that question made her smile wickedly, confusing Gibbs for a moment.

"Well, you know, with that little thing here" she demonstrably hold up her left hand with the "_thing_". "It would just look much nicer and impressive."

"And what exactly is that thing, making me look more nice and _impressive_?" So he really didn't know.

"That, Gibbs is a so called cockring" she answered slowly, absorbing every little reaction in his face and body. "You can put it on your-"

"Yeah I got by its name, what it is for."

Gibbs grabbed her left wrist, where not only the cockring was but also she had put the yellow wristband on. He forced her hand up, letting it set between their faces.

"And what for god´s sake-"

He never finished that sentence, when they heard the front door open loudly and a woman's laughter and men´s voices were heard. They both stared to the door, before Gibbs reacted.

-x-

Without thinking twice, he dragged Kate to next thing they could disappear in. Gibbs had no idea how many people just walked into the house and he wouldn't risk Kate's life and play hero out there.

Hadn´t the people saw the NCIS truck? Or probably DiNozzo had driven it 200 meters to the barn…Lazy idiot.

Before Gibbs could continue his train of thoughts, he found himself in a high closet, Kate pressed firmly against his whole body.

He had his one arm lay around her holding her tightly against him.

When the bedroom door opened with a loud thud, he felt her jumping and gasping slightly. To avoid any noise he put his other hand over her mouth making her squirm in his hold.

Gibbs didn't know what was happening on the other side, but after a moment it was painfully obvious.

And then again it wasn't only Kate anymore, putting his whole body on fire.

He felt himself get harder by every second the groaning and gasping, the "yeahs" and "ohs" became more and more loud and demanding.

And suddenly he knew that he wasn't the only one recognizing his rock hard erection pressing firmly against his female agent´s ass.

-x-

**A/N2:** Awww, I know that cut kinda sucks, but really...that last sentence is it worth, right? Hope you liked it! Gimme some hints on your opinion if you want to!


	6. Decisions

**A/N: **Hey guys...I am really REALLY really ... really sorry for the long delay in updating... Jesus, reallife just sucked lately ...lot of work with crazy people... oO Buuut, i have some chaps now, and I really try to update more regulary ... really...I try...I always finish my stories...it just takes some time with some... ./

So, well let´s go: That one is kinda short, but it is kinda important for the story...

**Warning: **M-Rated (not that much in here) and I am not a native english speaker.

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped.

Gibbs leaned his hands against the tiles, his eyes closed, feeling the hot water running down his body. Though it didn't help that much. He was still on the edge, all tense and damn…

He really just wanted to finish what had begun hours ago.

It was as if Kate´s tiny hands were still clutching against his groin. Slowly she had pushed his zipper down, slipping her fingers through it in search for his hardening erection. And he…Well, he had let it happen.

Even when she had turned around to open the button of his pants and shoved her whole hand in, he hadn't even thought about stopping her.

Gibbs had put his hands in her hairs, feeling her soft hair sliding through his fingers while hers had been wrapped around his erection, stroking him and rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Any other time, other place it would have been so amazing…Only the feeling off her soft body against his…

But they had been in that damn closet at some suspect's house, two stranger people making out on the other side….And that had been the moment when he had stopped her.

Fortunately, because only seconds later they heard Tony and McGee´s voices, yelling NCIS and forcing the other guys in the house to put their hands behind their heads.

Gibbs had tucked himself in before reaching for his weapon and jumped out of that closet, making their presence to the half-naked people known.

When the other two agents joined them in the bedroom Gibbs hurried to take the guy and shoving him in front of himself, desperately trying to hide the more than obvious bulge in his pants.

Luckily none of his agents noticed it… yeah…well except for Kate.

And now here he was… standing in his shower and jerking off pretending he could still feel Kate…It was a matter of not even a minute when his heart pounded heavily in his chest and he panted.

Well, at least it took the edge off…but it was far away from stilling his hunger.

Maybe just giving into his need would make that aching for her go away. But then again he couldn't go to her, saying "Hey Kate, let´s have sex, so that I can forget about you"

No, that probably wouldn't work at all. He knew that once he had slept with her, forgetting would be impossible.

He could go the club.

Nah, he couldn´t.

The last time she was there too. Though, she hadn't seen him because he immediately had left. He would give in. He already had done that the first time they had met there. And it scared the hell out of him, that Kate had such a control over him and could make him melt in her hands. Most times it was the other way around and women were literally at his feet.

And he wondered if she knew about her power over him.

Sighing he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, drying himself and putting shorts and a T-Shirt on.

Whatever Kate knew or not, it had to stop. He wasn´t sure but had the feeling that Jenny already suspected something between them. Otherwise he couldn't explain her sudden idea of offering Kate a new job as a profiler working also for the other teams.

Until now she had refused.

The next thing Jen had done was trying to force a new agent on his team, or more a Mossad officer.

He already had a team with three members, he didn't need another one.

It wasn´t that he didn't trusted Ziva David. Hell the woman had killed her own brother to save him. No, he was sure about trusting her, but not about her loyalty.

And he needed his agents to be loyal to _him_, and not some Mossad people or the Director.

But Gibbs knew that it would happen. Jen was stubborn as much as he was and always did what she thought to be the right thing.

She had always done it that way.

-x-

It was quite and dark.

Kate stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

She could still feel the bare hardness of Gibbs, his hands running through her hair and over her cheek. Could smell him and hear the soft moan escaping his throat.

But she could also see his confusion and worriedness in his eyes.

Kate knew that it was probably the most stupid thing, to think she just could jump her boss in a closet at a suspect's house. That maybe had been the most unprofessional thing she had ever done in her entire career life. And she knew it was Gibbs who had drove her absolutely crazy and had knocked her brain out.

What really worried her was the fact that the new Director obviously suspected something. There definitely was some history between the Director and Gibbs. She could tell by the way both act around the other.

But it was not only bothering Kate that Director Shepard could be aware of the tension between Gibbs and Kate…Somehow it seemed, that she was…jealous? Why else would she have had emphasized that it probably would better for Kate´s career to _"leave Gibbs …team behind and accept a new challenge"_

Kate had refused, telling her that she was just _satisfied _with her job, leaving a lightly confused Director.

But after what had just happened today she wasn't that sure anymore. All pretending put aside, she knew how she really felt about him. She just didn't want to have some sex with him and playing around. She didn't want to be one of many.

Hell she wanted him, all of him. She wanted to wake up with that handsome man next to her, being part of his life and everything that comes with it.

The big question was if he wanted that too. And she had the stupid feeling that it wasn't what he longed for. Then again she couldn't know, because they had never talked about.

Yeah, that would be funny. Talking with Gibbs about how they felt about each other. He rarely talked about anything. You could ask him what his weekend was like and he would just glare at you. Or give you a headslap if you answer to the name of DiNozzo.

He was so complicated and secretive. And of course she had to fall for him. It never could be the easy way around.

But he was her boss and her job meant everything to her.

Maybe…well, maybe she should think about Director Shepard´s job offer.

But would that change anything? Except for an outburst of Gibbs what the hell she thinks to leave his team?

No, leaving the team wouldn´t change anything at all. They would still see each other every day; probably work close together from time to time.

Kate sighed heavily and turned to her side.

She couldn't work so close with a man she cared so deeply for. She wanted to throw herself on him and never let go. Why had life to be that complicated?

Nevertheless, she had to make a decision.

It couldn't go on like that.

Something had to change. As soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks for reading - as always. Let me know what you think - if you want. .)


	7. What he would do

**A/N: Well, Hello everyone out there! So, it took me a while, but not as long as the last time. So here is the next Chapter and I really hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Thanks a lot to those who wrote a Review (Ahhh i love that :D) and everyone who put the story to his/her alerts and - or favorites. I could freak out every single time .D  
**

**Warning:** For that Chaper most of all language and yeah, keep in mind - I am not a native speaker, but i try my best...I hope... **  
**

* * *

Gibbs stared at the paper in his hands.

She had done it.

Kate had quit.

His agents had already left when the Director´s assistant had approached him and had given him Kate's resignation waiting for his sign.

Since that moment he hadn't moved at all. He just sat there and stared at the words, reading them over and over again.

_[…]because of a personal matter[…]_

He could imagine what kind of personal matter that was. She had hardly talked to him over the last days. Neither had she looked at him. She avoided him as effectively as possible. Not that he had done anything to change that. Though, it had driven him crazy.

And now he had that one paper in his hands he had feared about the most for the past days.

He felt nothing at all, except for his loud pounding heart in his chest and the constant ache in his chest...In his heart.

She was leaving.

Not only his team, but NCIS. Washington.

And he was angry - angry that she had passed him over.

But as angry as he was, he also felt helpless to do anything to make Kate stay. He had to accept her decision.

Gibbs took his stuff and also the paper and left the office.

There was only one thing he wanted now, and for once it included neither his basement nor his boat.

So half an hour later he found himself at the club taking a seat at the bar. He didn't eve needed to order, the bartender already knew he would want bourbon.

Without hesitation he tossed his drink down in one go.

The bartender watched him carefully but didn't say anything when he handed him another glass.

Gibbs didn't need to turn around when he felt a hand on his back. There was only one person who dared to touch him like that without even making her presence known.

Brenda stepped forward and leaned on the bar, turning her eyes to him and watching how Gibbs finished his drink, ordering a new one. They kept silent for a long moment before Brenda spoke.

„So you gonna tell me what is wrong with you?" she asked as matter-of-factly and studied him. He wore his casual close, his hair slightly messy and his eyes red probably from lack of sleep.

"Who said something is wrong with me?" he stubbornly replied. Brenda chuckled softly and took a seat beside him.

"You are trying to drown yourself in Bourbon and you look like hell. Yet you are sitting here and not lying all tied up and throbbing with need in my bed."

Gibbs didn't say anything to that. After all she had a point. Gibbs struggled with himself whether or not to tell her what was eating him up. He trusted her more than many other people, although he hardly knew anything about her. Yes, he knew about her preferences in bed and stuff but that was it. And maybe that was the reason he finally sighed and gave into her.

"She will leave my team."

Gibbs didn't need to tell her of who he was talking about. She just knew it. Brenda remained quiet for a moment waiting if he would add anything. When he didn't she turned to him.

"And you gonna let that happen?"

"What am I supposed to do for god´s sake", he answered angrily and tossed back his Bourbon. "´can´t go to her and tell her to stay."

"And why is that?" Bren asked with raised eyebrows. "Jesus, Gunny you are such a fool when it comes to women." Gibbs snorted and ordered a new drink. "Why are you letting go of a woman you obviously fell in love with, huh?"

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks. Did he? Did he love her?

Hell, he didn't need to ask that. Of course he did. Although he always tried to push that thought aside. It made things more difficult. The danger to hurt her or get hurt was so high…but it didn't make a difference to pretend he didn't love her, did it? Regardless of what would happen, he would get hurt in the end. If he would let it happen, he´ll lose her, probably for forever. If he goes to her, telling her to stay and she refuses he would get hurt too…or not when she would stay.

Suddenly his head began to hurt like hell.

Without a second thought he stood up and threw some money on the bar ready to leave. He turned to Brenda who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah you are right, happy?" She just nodded and slightly squeezed his underarm.

Whatever was about to happen he wouldn´t let her go without fighting.

At least once in his life he wanted to make it right with a woman he loved. He couldn't stand losing her.

* * *

Well that was definitely one drink too much.

Although Gibbs didn't felt that drunk he had took a cab, not sure about his own driving skills in his state.

There he stood, in front of her apartment building fighting his own little fight whether or not go in.

Ah…Fuck that.

With a sudden inner fire he walked to the entrance and went in, searching for the right floor and heading up to it.

Okay, now his head was spinning a bit. Not a good sign. Damn get a grip, he told himself when he reached the third floor. He looked for the right door and when he found it he raised his fist, ready to knock – and he stilled.

_Just knock._

Nothing happened.

_Knock that damn door, Marine! _

He did. And nothing happened.

Gibbs sighed and leaned his now heavy head against the wooden door. Of course she´s not home. As if she would have waited for him to appear at her door –

When the door suddenly opened Gibbs jerked his head back and stared at Kate who jumped as much as he had done.

"Gibbs?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…that's me."

For a long moment they just stared at each other, when someone appeared behind Kate. A young man, probably her age, good looking, with brown short hairs watched them curiously.

"Kate? You are okay?" he asked and approached them.

"Eh…yeah, well…" Kate struggled with words, but Gibbs didn't paid attention to her. It was that guy he was watching as intensely as he could. He wanted to take that jerk and throw him out of the apartment…he clenched his fists in a sudden anger.

"I need to talk to you" he finally said and turned his eyes back to Kate. She looked back to her loverboy who slightly smiled and nodded.

"I´ll wait in the living room" he said and turned around heading back where he came from. Kate´s eyes found Gibbs' and he felt so much at that moment. Anger, jealousy, pain and damn he wanted her so much… Without hesitation he stepped forward, pushing Kate back inside and closed the door in the same movement.

Kate just stood there staring at him, when he again approached her, pushing her until her back hit the wall. Her hands naturally pushed against his chest, trying to force him to take a step back but Gibbs wasn't going to let go of their contact.

"What the hell you think you are doing?!" he asked quietly with a dangerous undertone. Kate grimaced and again tried to push him away.

"You are drunk" she stated disgusted.

"You won´t leave" he replied without paying attention to her words. Kate snorted and slightly shook her head.

"No Gibbs, I made my decision and you will not change anything about that."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes before he leaned down to her, his mouth just millimeters from hers away.

"You won´t-" he roughly kissed her and pushed his whole body against hers. "-leave." Again his mouth found hers, before Kate pulled away as good as she could.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she asked whispering angrily. She was trapped between the wall and his body and there was no way to escape.

"Make him go Kate ´cause I won´t go. I will not let you go."

"No" she replied sternly and knitted her eyebrows.

"Then… I ´m gonna take you here with him right next to us."

And he knew that she knew.

He would do it.


	8. Unknown terrain

**A/N: **It feels like a life time since I updated - that´s probably because it was a life time. There are different reasons as to why it took me so long. And I am not gonna bore you with that. Only important fact is, that I am kinda stuck with this. And hell, I don´t know how to deal with that. I never thought I was going to say the next words but I feel deeply ashamed, that I needed nearly half a year to update. You got ideas, where this could heading? I could finish here. But I am not sure if I want to. So I am completly open to any idea you have. I am not begging, just asking for advice.

And I thought it can´t be so different to write an english fanfiction. But to me it is. It is still easier to write in your native language.

Nevertheless, thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on his/her alert and favorite list. And to all the readers, as well. I really appreciate that. Hope you like it.

**Warning: **It´s still** M-Rated** for a reason. This chapter is one. Neither me nor my beta reader are native english speaker, so we tried our best plus it is nearly midnight and I am tired as hell.

* * *

"Kate?"

Although Gibbs did not intend to it, he moved some steps back, when the other man´s voice sounded. There was merely any space left between them and it suddenly made Kate blush..

The guy came to stand in front of them, suspiciously watching first Kate and then Gibbs.

"You okay here?" he asked slowly when his eyes returned to Kate, who was intently stared at by the older man.

"Yeah, well Gibbs and I, we …need to talk, you know", Kate explained and gestured quite wild between herself and Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" the stranger man suddenly asked. "Like Gibbs your Boss?" The grey haired man didn't even thought about, why that guy knew his name. There were lots of people knowing him but not the other way around.

"No, like her former boss since she thinks it is a great idea to quit" he replied in a dangerous tone.

The guy seemed to sense that there were really some things both needed to…talk…about, because he grabbed his coat.

"Okay, well … gonna call you if there are any news 'bout mom", he said good-bye. Kate stepped rather unsure forward to accept the little kiss against her cheek. Her brother looked up to Gibbs and apparently thought about reaching out his hand but he never did. Instead he just nodded and left both alone.

For a long moment they kept silent, before Kate cleared her throat and turned to Gibbs.

"That was…that was Matt – Mathew my brother" she explained unasked. The silence was making her nervous and she began kneading her hands. "Gibbs, say something or leave."

"What about your Mom?" he suddenly asked, his eyes still glued to Kate.

"She was sick and needed to go to the hospital. They don't know what it is yet."

Gibbs only nodded and again said nothing more.

"You know, bursting into my apartment, threating me and then saying nothing…isn´t quite ´… polite", Kate began talking, while she didn´t dare to look straight at him.

"You let me in and I just said what needed to be said."

Great, cryptically Gibbs answers were exactly what she needed and wanted tonight. Kate turned her gaze to him and suddenly had the feeling, that she hadn´t thought about those words…

"Just leave Gibbs. You won't change my mind anyway. So…Go."

Of course he didn't. Instead he took a step forward, his eyes as hard as steel.

"No."

"Please go."

He took another step to her and shook his head no.

"Don't make this harder than it already is" Kate tried but failed again, when he suddenly was just millimeters in front of her.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Why is it harder - what is harder, Kate?" He raised one hand to her cheek, slowly caressing her right one. She couldn't think straight with those feather light touches, his deep blue eyes watching her intensely and his lips just so damn close.

"You…and…me" she replied as silent as he had done.

"What do you want from me, Katie?"

For a brief moment she closed her eyes, words and thoughts rushing through her mind. There was so much she wanted and just as much as she knew he couldn't give.

"I…I want more" she finally said. Her mind had told her to say nothing. That she just didn't want anything from him, except to leave. But her heart had been too loud to be ignored. It was screaming, for him the loudest.

"How much more?" he asked and raised his other hand.

"Much more."

"How much?"

"Everything", the word barely heard.

It was what he needed to hear, to make him kiss her. For the first time, he really kissed her. Deeply, passionately – slowly. Kates hands clasped to his shirt, bringing him closer to her so that their bodies lightly touched.

His whole being was on fire – his mind, his heart, his body, just everything when she willingly deepened the kiss, letting their tongues met. He tangled his hands into her hairs, making her moan deep in her throat.

He could not live without that, without her.

When the kiss came to an end and they both panted for air, their eyes met and for a long moment they just looked at each other.

There were no words spoken, when he pushed Kate further into the apartment. He would not go. And she definitely did not want him to.

He already had nearly lost her twice. There wouldn't be a third time. No matter what needed to be done.

Again their lips met and his hands began to wander, down her side, under the thin fabric of her shirt. He felt her shiver and it wasn't long before she dragged him against a wall and pulled his jacket from his shoulder.

She needed to touch him, feel his bare skin under her hands.

Gibbs was lost in the sensation of her lips caressing his neck, her hands pulling at his shirt. He wanted her so much that it almost hurt.

When he finally had freed her from her shirt, he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she never stopped kissing every inch of skin she could reach. He struggled for a moment nearly falling by Kate's touches.

Though he had no idea where her bedroom was supposed to be, he headed for the nearest wooden door.

"Other…" Kate mumbled against his skin, while she ran her hands through his hair.

Gibbs groaned in pure frustration. After all HE did not care if they would reach the bedroom. But hell, he did not want his first time with Kate in her hallway, between absolutely too many shoes and the coatrack.

When they finally made it to the bedroom and reached the bed, they nearly fell on it. With Gibbs above her, Kate tugged at his shirt, which he gladly pulled over with his undershirt.

As soon as the clothes were away Kate hands roamed over his chest making him groan deeply. What those hands had done to him weeks ago….and damn what they did again!

He had not notice when Kate had open his belt and zipper. Her whole hand was shoved into … not only his pants but also his boxers.

He nearly came right then and there, if there had not been enough control to wait till he was buried deep inside her.

As much as he enjoyed her caressing, Gibbs stopped her pulled her hands from his member.

For a moment he looked at her. That beautiful woman beneath him, watching him with lust filled eyes, totally lost in the moment.

His hand touched her flat stomach, making her shiver. His fingers slowly slipped under the fabric of her bra, touching her cleavage. He watched her bra slipping higher ever so slowly until it was out of his way, her bare chest free for his view.

Like in slow motion he lowered his head, his lips closing around one breast. Not only has his hand tightened around hers, but also the space in his pants. That was just beautiful, amazing, and oh so sinful.

His name escaped her throat in a husky voice. It made her squirm underneath him, while he caressed her breasts and worked at undoing her soft cloth pants.

Her hands were running over his back, through his hair, trying to give some of her feeling back to him. Everywhere she touched it made his skin crawl. He never thought it would be that amazing. But it indeed was.

Slowly he kissed his way down south, over her stomach to the edge of her panties. He felt the warm radiating from her sex, felt Kates sharp intake of breath when his hands came down to free her out of it.

With every inch the fabric was lowered his lips did as well. But instead of just giving them both what they wanted so much, his tongue slid along her thighs and a desperate sound escaped Kate's mouth.

When she was finally free from all of her clothing, Gibbs was kneeling in front of the bed and Kate.

Her legs slightly open, nearly inviting him. He was far from any rational thinking.

Slowly he climbed back up on the bed, kissing his way over her inner tights, his hands always an inch above him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kate gripping the sheets tightly, when his hands moved between her legs, followed by his mouth.

Gibbs needed every strength, to first not just come by the pure sensation of tasting her, letting his tongue slide through the wet folds and secondly to not just taking her, burying himself deep inside her.

One hand came up to caress her breasts, making her even more shiver, while his tongue began to suck and lick at her clit.

"Gibbs, please"

Her needy plea made his movements falter. Although he really, really wanted her to just come, he slowed his tongue.

He pressed a soft kiss against her clit and finally moved from between her legs. His weight settled lightly on top of her and he took her mouth for a deep kiss. Her hands quickly grabbed the waistband of his pants, franticly trying to get rid of them them down.

Gibbs pushed her up, so that Kate could scoot over to the middle of the bed. While Kate settled down again, he got rid of the last remains of clothing before lying above her.

Her eyes pleaded him to just do it, to give them both the satisfaction of being connected.

And so he did. Slowly, with a deep moan and tightly closed eyes.

"So…damn…"

He was not sure what he really wanted to say and it did not matter anyway. Kate grasped the sheets more tightly with every inch he slid more into her.

Neither of them could believe that it was really happening.

When he felt that she had adjusted to him and began rocking against him, he opened his eyes, meeting hers. Theirs eyes never left one another, when they slowly made love.

Kate suddenly let go of the sheets and her hands wandered over his chest, down and up again over his shoulders.

"Oh…god" Gibbs nearly cried out, when her hands grabbed his ass and pushed him harder into her. He settled down a bit more, nearly lying on her. He closed his hands over each side of her head and began to thrust harder, deeper.

"Don´t leave me, Kate" he panted, constantly thrusting into her, sweat on his forehead and his whole body struggling with not letting go. "I need you with me, need you safe, need you so… damn much."

Kate was lost in the sensation rushing through her body.

Everything she could feel was Gibbs. Only him.

"Kate"

It was barely a whisper so full of need. For a second her eyes closed, but immediately she opened them again.

"Don't…hold…back", she pressed between pants and moans. And the next second he had her hips grabbed, raising her a bit, so that he could slide even deeper into her.

It was when Kate could not tell if she was dying or living. Something inside her must have exploded. She felt herself clenching so hard that she could swear Gibbs was crying out in pain. Of course, that she was grabbing his ass like hell did not help either.

She could see that he did not want to stop, but was literally aching for letting go. Kate tangled her fingers in his silver hair and captured his lips and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Gibbs thrust became erratic, quicker, and deeper until he could not hold it any longer and came, panting hard for air and groaning into her mouth, like she had never heard it before.

She couldn't tell what was happening after that.

Kate felt him on top of her, totally out of it and she did not feel any different.

She couldn't leave him.

She loved that man with her heart and soul, though he didn't say it out loud, she knew that he felt the sam.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading - and keep some words coming - it means a lot to me.


End file.
